


This'll Be Fun

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [50]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cari'ssi'mi, F/F, Fictober 2019, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Shepard wants to have fun with Liara and Miranda





	This'll Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019 prompt #1 - “It will be fun, trust me.”

“This’ll be fun, trust me.”

“I always trust you Shepard,” lied Liara. “But I believe we can agree that we have different opinions about what constitutes ‘fun’.”

“We can,” agreed Sarah earnestly. “And I’ve been supportive, haven’t I? I took you to a very nice dinner on the Presidium.”

“I would have preferred sushi.”

Shepard rolled her eyes. “You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?”

“That remains to be seen, Shepard.”

“Fine. But I also took you shopping, managed to mostly keep the rest of the crew from coming over to the apartment while you were working, and I even cooked when you invited Tevos over.”

“You have been very attentive, Shepard,” agreed Liara without enthusiasm.

“Miranda, help me out here.” Shepard turned to the other member of their party. “This is going to be fun, isn’t it?”

“Whatever you say, Commander,” deadpanned Miranda.

“Not helping!”

“Perhaps if you didn’t persuade me to come by telling me I “owed” you.”

“She didn’t!” Liara was aghast.

“It wasn’t like that!” Insisted Shepard. “OK, I might have mentioned that I’ve done a few nice things for her, but it wasn’t like I was calling in a marker!”

“I don’t understand, Shepard,” began Miranda. “You have no shortage of people who would fight for a chance to spend time at Armax with you.” She ticked off names on her fingers. “James, Garrus, Grunt, Wrex, Jack…”

Shepard put up a hand in a stop motion. “Sure, they’ll spend all day in the arena if I let them, and they’re all great.” She paused, shy for a moment as she turned to Liara. “Yes, I like to go to the arena. But I also like to spend time with you.” She turned back to Miranda. “Both of you. Doing things_ I _enjoy.” She waited for a response before continuing. “You’re right.” She shook her head. “Never mind. I’ll call Grunt and you two-”

“Shepard. Commander.” Both Liara and Miranda interrupted her. “We’d love to go to the arena with you,” continued Liara. “Wouldn’t we?”

“Absolutely,” agreed Miranda.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

“It hurts to breathe,” complained Shepard while they waited for their drinks.

“I feel fine,” commented Liara. “Miranda?”

“Nothing worth mentioning. Shepard took the brunt of that last assault,” she commented as if Sarah wasn’t there.

“It might have been a mistake for her to attempt a melee attack on an Atlas,” agreed Liara. “It did throw her quite a distance.”

“She was right about one thing,” said Miranda. “I did have fun.”

“As did I.”

“You’re both horrible, horrible people,” said Shepard, her head down over crossed arms.


End file.
